As computing devices decrease in size to conform with user preferences for portability, so too does available real estate for display screens. With the miniaturization of computing devices and enhancements in projection and sensing technologies, gesture-based interactive systems and projected user interfaces have become increasingly popular. User interfaces can be projected by, for example, a pico projector, onto a surface, allowing users to more easily navigate the user interface than would be possible on a small display screen. For instance, mobile phones may be configured with projection keyboards so that a user can provide input by interacting with a larger projection surface, rather than the small touch-screen display. As another example, a device may project a user interface wherein the user interacts with the device through hand gestures or by displaying other physical objects. While various techniques have been developed in order to simplify navigation through such projected user interfaces, there is a need for a projected user interface to provide haptic feedback.